


Call M.

by Anomalee



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Post-it Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9235514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anomalee/pseuds/Anomalee
Summary: Adam follows up on some of the sticky notes on his noteboard.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a response to a screenshot I posted on Tumblr. I hammered this out as an "answer" of sorts. It's nothing fancy, but, enjoy!

Reaching the door to his apartment, Adam shifted all of his shopping bags and mail to one hand so he could punch in his key code with the other. With three beeps of confirmation the door unlocked and he pushed it open and stepped inside before shoving it closed behind him with one foot. Adam walked straight to the kitchen where he unloaded his bags on the island and paused to go through his mail. Junk, junk, a bill, and more junk. Adam frowned. He tossed the junk mail in the recycling in the kitchen and, opening his bill, glanced at it briefly before walking it over to his note board wall and pinning it up for later attention when he was in the mood. 

Adam paused at the note board as his eyes briefly wandered across the other content posted there haphazardly. 

_For spaghetti in lieu of balls._

Yup. He’d gotten the ingredients for that weird Czech fusion recipe Smiley insisted he try making. Adam wasn’t sure he was looking forward to the results but Smiley had promised drinks if he didn’t like it. Adam pulled the note off the wall and crumpled it up, stuffing it in the pocket of his coat.

_Call M._

“Right,” Adam spoke aloud as he read one of the small yellow sticky notes with his handwriting scrawled across it. He activated his infolink.

“Malik?” Jensen queried over the pilot’s own comm frequency.

“Hey Jensen! What’s happening?” the channel crackled into life and Malik’s familiar voice responded almost immediately.

“I wanted to check if we were still on for next weekend?” Jensen asked.

“You bet Spy boy!” Malik replied with enthusiasm, “I’ve been counting down the days since you agreed to go with me.”

The hint of a smile appeared at the corner of Adams lips and he raised an eyebrow. “Oh, really? You might regret bringing me along, Fly girl. You might hate me by the end of the weekend.”

Faridah laughed. “I seriously doubt that, Spy boy. You’d have to do something pretty horrible to get on my bad side. You’ve been looking forward to it too, don’t lie.”

“The prospect of a weekend away from here, away from work, is certainly something I am looking forward to and it’s always good to see you too, Malik…even if I have no idea where you are taking me.” Adam answered.

“Excellent! I will meet you at the metro station on Friday evening, 6 o'clock, and we’ll head to the airfield to head out in the VTOL from there… Jensen, you’re gonna have a blast. I promise!”

Adam grabbed a pen and scribbled ‘fri 1800h metro’ on the ‘Call M’ sticky, “If I don’t then you owe me drinks.”

“It’s a deal, Spy boy.”

“Oh, and Malik? What the hell do we need the rope and styrofoam for?” Adam asked as he looked over his packing list for the weekend that was tacked to the note board.

Malik chuckled, “Oh you will see, Spy boy. You will see. Now, gotta go! See you Friday!”

Before Adam could respond he heard the channel close and he shook his head, the smile still dancing on his lips. He let out a sigh as he walked to the kitchen island and began to unpack his shopping. It would be good to spend time with Malik again no matter what bizzare adventure she had planned.


End file.
